


Wings

by amorluzymelodia



Series: Destiel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorluzymelodia/pseuds/amorluzymelodia
Summary: Castiel has always hated his wings. Dean Winchester shows him why he shouldn't.





	Wings

Cas hated his wings. He always had. Even as a fledgling he’d been self-conscious about them. They were too dark, too bulky, too…different. The other fledglings had light, airy, white wings. Or powerful, simple gold wings, sleek and streamlined.

But Castiel’s wings weren’t like his sibling’s. He had black wings, so dark that the feathers were almost indistinguishable from one another. They were also long, and wider than the others’ wings, to the point where he’d catch sight of them and pull them closer to his back, as if that would make them look smaller somehow.

He’d endured scathing remarks from angels who saw his wings as inferior, less beautiful, a mistake. He’d learned to apologize for his wings, for the way he looked, for who he was. He hated his wings.

And then he met Dean Winchester.

Here was a man who was covered with scars, both physical and emotional. A man who had been to Hell and back—literally. A man who was gorgeous beyond belief, who had seen and done things most humans could only dream about. A man who didn’t give up, who fought for the ones he loved with a vigor that was written about in novels. A man who had been broken, beaten and pieced together more times than he could remember. A man who was inherently…good.

And he looked at Castiel like he was the sun and the moon.

It took Castiel a long time to come to terms with that. That someone could love him for who he was, flaws and all. But as he and Dean fell in love together, and stayed together come Hell or high water, he began to love himself a little more. Because if Dean loved him, he must be special right?

But he didn’t show him his wings. Because despite the strides he’d made in loving himself for himself, his wings were still his fatal flaw. Dean had asked a few times to see them, but had politely backed off when he saw how Castiel’s eyes filled with tears or how his whole body froze up at the mention of his wings. And Castiel was grateful for that. But one night they were laying in bed together, Dean’s hand lightly stroking over Castiel’s back while Cas rested on Dean’s chest, just enjoying the feel of one another, when Dean’s hand stilled on Castiel’s shoulder blade.

"Show me,” he whispered and if Castiel had not been listening so intently to the sound of Dean’s heartbeat he wouldn’t have heard it at all.

“Hm?” Cas asked, just as quietly, not wanting to break the peaceful bubble surrounding them.

“Your wings. Show me.” Although Dean’s voice was soft and pleading, not demanding or threatening at all, Cas froze and his eyes snapped open in fear. “Please?” Dean breathed, and Cas knew how rarely he asked for something like this. But it was terrifying.

“You don’t want to see them.” Cas told him. “They will repulse you.”

Dean sat up, Cas moving with him and leaned on his elbow to stare at Cas’ face, his eyes wide and concerned. He reached out and touched Cas’ stubble gently and Cas leaned in to his hand.

“Nothing about you could repulse me.” Dean said strongly and Cas heard the honesty in his voice but he couldn’t let himself believe it. “They are a part of you and I will love them no matter what. Because I love you.”

Castiel stared at Dean, his Dean, who had sacrificed himself and everything he loved so many times, and took a deep breath, before nodding slightly and standing up, making his way off the bed to stand against the wall. He turned his back to Dean and, with tears streaming down his face and allowed his wings to materialize, and spread wide, in full view for Dean.

He heard Dean’s sharp intake of breath and tensed up, knowing Dean was repulsed at what he saw, and was probably considering leaving Cas once and for all. He was not at all expecting a soft, warm hand to touch his feathers lightly, stroking them softly and carefully. Dean let his hands slide through Cas’ wings for a few moments before he spoke softly.

“They’re…” Dean started and Castiel held his breath, almost not wanting to hear what Dean had to say next, but retreating now would be cowardice. “Gorgeous.”

Castiel’s head bowed. “Don’t lie to me, Dean.” He hissed and Dean put his hands on his shoulders, turning him around carefully. When Cas met Dean’s gaze he was shocked to see tears in Dean’s eyes, but there was no mistaking the shine of complete adoration on Dean’s face.

“I’m not,” Dean said strongly. “They’re beautiful. I don’t know what I was expecting but they’re, perfect. They fit you. The color suits you so well. It’s dark but not in an intimidating way, it’s like velvet, soft and inviting and calming. And they’re so much bigger than I thought they’d be, although that doesn’t surprise me.”

“Why not?” Castiel breathed, his voice low.

Dean put his hands on Castiel’s face and kissed him gently. “Because it’s you. You carry so much weight on your shoulders, of course you’d need big, strong wings to carry you. But it’s not just that, they’re big because you have so much inside of you, so many good and bad things, and it’s like they’re all an individual feather, a story, a part of you.”

“They’re not…you shouldn’t…Dean please,” Cas wasn’t used to this kind of praise, especially about his wings, the one thing he’d battled with his entire life. But Dean just pressed his forehead to Cas’.

“I’m not done,” Dean said, holding Cas tightly. “They’re beautiful because they’re _yours_ , Cas. No one else has wings like this, and I’m so incredibly thankful that you showed them to me. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of this, for letting me see this part of you. They… _you_ are gorgeous, Castiel. Never forget that.”

            


End file.
